Undercover
by Larrystand
Summary: Harry é um adolescente obcecado por um ator teen prestes a entrar na faculdade. Louis esta tentando reconstruir sua imagem na mídia depois de todas as polemicas envolvendo seu nome. Harry odeia tirar fotos. Louis tem seu rosto estampado em todas as capas de revistas do momento. O que pode acontecer quando os dois se encontrarem? Será que o amor de fã pode superar a arrogância do íd


Hoje completa três anos que eu estou apaixonado por ele. Eu nunca o vi, nunca o toquei, nem se quer sei como é a sua vida de verdade, mas meu coração só falta deixar meu corpo pela minha garganta a cada vez que eu vejo ele dando um daqueles seus sorrisos especiais. Hoje completam três cansativos anos onde eu dediquei a minha vida a um garoto que nem se quer sabe da minha existência, mas me sinto feliz. Hoje completa exatos três anos desde o dia que eu sentei na sala de casa, lembro como se fosse ontem.

Minha mãe estava preparando o jantar, minha irmã, Gemma, estava sentada na mesa do computador no canto da sala de tevê, assistindo algum vídeo de maquiagem na internet. Eu tateei o sofá de couro manchado de coca cola a procura do controle. Iria começar um novo seriado no meu canal favorito, e mesmo que meus amigos dissessem que assistir aquele canal era coisa de criança, eu não ligava. Um dos protagonistas era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

O seriado começa com uma musica melosa e grudenta de fundo. Rostos de adolescentes sorridentes apareciam enquanto eles dançavam na cobertura de um prédio qualquer. Eles não tinham o que perder na vida, eram felizes e alegres, coisas que eu estava tentando ser também.

No começo da historia, ele apareceu poucas vezes, mas eram nessas poucas vezes que eu podia me alegrar. Eu me pegava sorrindo cada vez que ele sorria. Eu sonhava com ele, via as fotos dele de cinco em cinco segundos. E depois de um tempo, me peguei tentando imitar seus sorrisos e olhares na frente do espelho redondo do banheiro. Eu tinha apenas quinze anos na época. Ele era o reflexo do espelho que eu queria. Mas, as coisas mudaram.

A admiração passou para paixão platônica, que passou para apenas paixão e se tornou no final, amor. Meus amigos começaram a falar que eu estava obcecado por aquele garoto, que era dois anos mais velho que eu. Mas eu não ligava para nada disso, só queria ele. A todo momento.

No meu aniversário de dezesseis anos, eu estava comemorando com alguns amigos no cinema, e por obra do destino -_ou de um stalker qualquer_- descobri que ele estaria comemorando o aniversário de uma amiga em um bar perto. Eu obriguei dois dos meus melhores amigos a irem comigo até esse bar. Liam disse que era coisa de maluco, que eu não poderia fazer aquilo, era invasão de privacidade e que nós eramos de menor. Eu não ligava, eu só queria uma foto com ele, eu precisava saber que ele sabia da minha existência.

Eu fiquei de três horas da tarde até as sete sentado na porta do bar, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. E então, ele saiu. Eu gritei seu nome três vezes e ele apenas me olhou. Eu não consegui ver seus olhos, porque ele tinha um rayban os tampando. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha me visto. E eu já era uma pessoa completa por isso. Seus seguranças me jogaram para fora do caminho do seu carro importado em segundos, mas eu já tinha realizado parte do meu sonho, e então, eu o amei mais.

E agora eu estou aqui. Prestes a completar dezoito anos, chorando na frente da televisão desligada, porque o ultimo episodio do seriado acabou de passar. Eles cancelaram por baixa audiência. Desde que ele começou a se meter em problemas com paparazzis e outros artistas os telespectadores começaram a parar de assistir, mas eu continuei. Eu sabia que ele voltaria a ser o garoto dos olhos azuis piscina mais animado como ele era no começo. Amanhã minha mãe provavelmente também chorara, porque eu estarei saindo de casa.

Eu não sei como eu conseguirei suportar ficar longe da minha mãe por seis meses, vê-la por quinze dias, e me afastar novamente por seis meses. Mas eu sou um homem agora. Crescido, educado e por alguns comentários, bonito. Estou indo cursar comercio exterior na faculdade de Londres, e morarei no campus da mesma. Por sorte, meus melhores amigos também irão comigo, eu não me sentirei sozinho.

Eu sou Harry Styles, falta apenas uma semana para completar dezoito anos e um dia para minha mudança. Esse provavelmente é eu ultimo post nesse blog de fãs, e eu sei que todos vocês me entenderam, porque sofrem do mesmo amor platônico que eu. Obrigado por me aturarem durante esses três anos, amigos. Até mais.


End file.
